Hidden in the Mind
by Kelsi098
Summary: Little white lies: We all tell them. But has this one been taken too far? Adam, Bree, and Chase all have glitches. But is Chase's just a cover story? What happens when the truth is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Chase stormed into the house with Bree, Adam, and Leo close behind him.

"It happened again! I hate Spike!" Shouted Chase. He was absolutely mortified. Each time Spike came out, he acted like a total jerk. And he just couldn't control it, or even remember it!

"Oh, come on! It couldn't have been THAT bad!" Mr Davenport commented nonchalantly, handing him a few pills. "Here, take this. It will help with the glitching."

"He...He..." Adam started, bursting into laughter. Bree and Leo quickly joined him. It had obviously been an especially outrageous incident.

Tasha hugged Chase gently. "Don't make fun of him, guys! You all have your glitches, human and bionic."

"Not as bad as me!" Chase broke away from Tasha and ran off to who-knows where.

* * *

"Can't you... uh... fix Spike?" Tasha asked quietly.

"No."

"But Chase was really upset!"

"I can't."

"But DONALD! The poor child-"

"It's not a glitch," Mr. D said, putting his head in his hands. His voice softened. "It's not a glitch."

Tasha shook her head, dark hair rocking back against her neck. "I don't understand."

Mr. D lifted his head and stared at her sadly. Sadness. Triumph, sure. But not sadness. It was such a rare emotion to be inflicted upon Donald Davenport.

"You know, the kids aren't really mine. I adopted them, obviously. The orphanage was in a horrible condition, and I felt drawn to Adam and Bree immediately. They were exactly what I was looking for. Bree was light, for speed, and Adam was large, for strength. But after I adopted them, another small child appeared. He was saying goodbye to his siblings. The orphanage never informed me about Chase at the beginning, because the assumed that a billionaire such as me would never adopt him. They told me about his condition, and that I could choose another child if I wanted another. But I couldn't. Chase looked so..frightened, and scared, and vulnerable. And I couldn't take just his siblings. So, well, I adopted him, of course. And I don't regret it. I never will."

He took a deep breath and glanced at his wife.

"What was his...condition?" She asked cautiously.

Donald sighed.

"Chase has multiple personality disorder."

**Ok, so some of you may have noticed that I changed bipolar to MPD.. It just fit what was going on with Spike so much more, and I PROMISE that you'll understand my plans for this in future chapters. This is like one of my first fanfics (I posted a few today) so..yeah ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

"So...are you turning off the Commando App?" Chase asked excitedly. "No more glitching?" Donald's heart broke a little further, but he told himself that this was for the best. You can't hide the truth forever.

"Not exactly," he said. He worked quickly and carefully on Chase's chip, and was finished a few minutes later. The so called "Commando App" really didn't have much to it, and was easy to uninstall. Mr. D gestured for Chase to sit beside him on the hard lab chair. Man, this was going to be difficult.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked wearily.

"Chase, you are the smartest teenage alive. You have amazing abilities that others could only dream of. But, well...Not everyone's perfect, you know," Donald said carefully, taking a deep breath. "Look. I know what I've told you. But Spike...Spike wasn't part of some Commando App. The Commando App is really just a cover up. I only made it to make your... incidents...seem like it. The data you see when the app was engaged and disengaged was just for show. I only made the voice affect so that I would know for absolute certain what was going on. Chase, the truth is..."

"Well, spit it out! Bree's having a sleepover tonight and she invited some really cute girls! So just tell me what you're trying to say so I can go prank them!" Chase groaned impatiently. Mr. D put his hand on Chase's arm and looked into his eyes. And suddenly, the small boy understood how important this must be.

"Chase... You have Multiple Personality Disorder." What? He didn't even know what that was! He searched it with lightning speed with his bionics. He started reading a few of the results aloud in shock.

"Having two distinct identities...Loss of memory...The main personality which identifies with the person's actual name...and an alternate character who tends to be hostile and aggressive? No, Mr. Davenport. This can't be me!" He gasped, his eyes widening. Those wide eyes reminded Davenport of the small child at the orphanage all those years ago. That boy had become something incredible. But one thing had changed everything. In one instant, his old confusion and bewilderment had returned.

"Think about it. I know it's hard, but just try. Spike has been there for as long as you can remember. But after he shows up and leaves, you can never remember what happened! And he's not exactly a nice guy." His adoptive son would never come to terms with his condition if he didn't even believe that he had it.

The bionic boy looked around frantically. Nothing made sense anymore. How could this have been kept from him all this time? By Mr. Davenport, of all people! Suddenly, it was just all too much. Chase turned on his heel, and ran.

Leo could be heard shouting after Chase. "Dude! How can your run past all of Bree's hot friends and not-"

"LEO!" Tasha's voice.

"Where ya going buddy?" Adam's.

But Chase remained silent. The only sound he made was the sound of the front door slamming shut.

* * *

They had been searching for Chase for hours now. Bree's sleepover had been cancelled, and her friends had been sent home. She had been upset until they all realized how bad the situation really was. They had finally been informed on Chase's condition. Adam felt years worth of guilt fall over him. All those times that he had teased and bullied Chase for Spike was coming to haunt him.

The streets around their home were empty. They split up and searched for Chase in every corner, but found no one. Tasha suddenly blurted out the winning idea. "Can't you track him down by his bionic chip?" And before they knew it, Chase was being tracked on the lab's computer. A small red dot that represented Chase that would move the slightest bit forward before hesitating and turning back, only to repeat the process.

"Where is he?" Adam asked.  
"Good question," Donald murmured. He zoomed in to the flashing dot. He should have known. Chase couldn't live with a mystery. He was programmed to always have the answer. So that's why he was going to find answers at...

Bree raised her eyebrows. "Hillside Sun Orphanage."

"You mean the place we were adopted from?" Adam laughed. "Why would that idiot go back to that dump?" Tasha silenced him with a glare.I"Well, guess he's gonna get adopted by someone else now. Goodnight," Leo yawned casually. It wasn't that Leo didn't care about Chase. He was like a brother to him. But seriously? He needed his beauty sleep. Bree and Adam grabbed his arms as he walked away.

"He's not going there to be adopted. And we're going to help him," Bree said sternly.

"Now?" The tired boy asked.

Davenport nodded quickly. "Now."

**So what do you think? Should I continue this story? Is there anything you wanna see more of from this story? Sorry for such short chapters guys, but I only have a few minutes to write each day, and this is the result. But...If you want I can just keep writing the same chapter until it's fairly long and THEN upload it. What do you think? Keep in mind that updates will be slower if I update longer chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Can't I just super-speed over there?" Bree groaned.

"No. We will all drive over there as a family."

"But Mr. D-"

"No buts, Bree."

Bree sighed and leaned against the back of her seat. Frustration was overtaking her feelings. Why did Chase have to run away? Bree didn't want to go back to that stupid orphanage. Didn't he see how selfish he was being? Or was it Davenport's fault? Should he not have told Chase so soon? Should he have waited for a better time? Or maybe Davenport-

"Shouldn't have made up the stupid Commando App," Bree mumbled aloud. The car stopped at the side of the road.

"Excuse me?" Her adoptive father asked.

She cleared her throat. "I said...You shouldn't have made up that stupid Commando App thing. I mean, remember how he was when we were little? Whenever Spike would come out, Chase would say, 'It's 'kay, cuz our daddy will fix the glitches and then my super cool power will work right.' And he had always believed that. And now..Now he knows that can't happen. You gave him hope then snatched it away again." Leo and Adam, who had fallen asleep, slumped against her shoulders.

"Oh, Bree.." Tasha sighed, reaching to the backseat and pulling the boys off of Bree, "Donald was only trying to help."

"You don't have to defend me," Donald said, "I know I screwed up. Big time. But right now, we need to focus on helping Chase."

Leo snorted and his head snapped up. "Are we there yet?" He yawned.

"I guess we are, Leo," Bree said. She gazed out the window where they were quickly approaching a fading yellow building with wilting flowers in the front. A lame attempt at being cheery. But it didn't matter. That orphanage couldn't be cheery no matter WHAT they did to the building. Her memories flooded her mind, making her want to scream.

_"Mommy! NO! Da-Da! HELP!" Adam screeched. Bree hugged her brother and cried. Chase sat next to them, staring at the wall. Then suddenly, he snapped._

_"SHUT UP! Your momma not comin'! 'Member, your da-da KILLED her! He stabbed her wiff a knife! So you SHUT UP, or I kill you too!"  
"Ch-Chase?" Adam sniffed._

_"I dunno who dat is, but he prob'ly got killed too!" He screamed. Adam and Bree clung to each other and ran out of the room. _

_A few moments later, Chase saw them again at the orphanage dinner._

_"Hi," Chase grinned. A few months later, Chase was diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder._

Bree felt herself close her eyes and breathe deeply. She was too little to realize that Chase had MPD.

They pulled into the orphanage.

"Adam," Bree said, shaking her brother. "Adam, we're here."

"Mmmm..."Adam groaned. "Mom?"

"Nah, just your sister."

"Oh. Sorry, I..I was having-"

"I know. A dream. This place brings back memories, huh?" Bree smiled warily.

Adam snorted, "Yeah, like the time you totally embarrassed yourself when-"

"ADAM! You promised NEVER to speak of that AGAIN!" Bree blushed deeply..  
In the front seat, Tasha smiled a bit. This place might not have been the best to them, but it helped to make who they were today.


End file.
